Old Birth of the New
by 7654321
Summary: NARUTO is faced with many thing lets see if he can handle this.Many lemons LLLLEEEEMMMMOOOONNNNSSSS.Except for the first chapter sorry.


I would like to aplogize for placing my story under Naruto and Hinata but hey I just wanted people to notice my story that is why and to get more reveiws that is why. But it will be a NaruHina story Naruto is going to have alot of other things to worry about before that happens.

_Walking home in dangerous times as these can be life changing for a young man like myself. Fights daily run through the streets gangs and gang-bangers run a muk of violence in and out of homes......... Hey but what am I to care for the low life degenerates I cant do anything for them so fuck-em. _

My name is Uzamki, Naruto I live among the leaf village people hated by them for I have been sealed with a demon ulike no other. The nine-tailed fox, has stayed captive inside my body for over 17 years now. Now is not the time to tell you sad whinppering story like that let me tell you what is taking place now.

Many of the women I know throughout konoha aren't so crazy about me but this pass week has been something. After I found Sasuke and brought him back to the village his (fan club) didn't seem very plesent to see him. I didn't take hime rigth the infirmury becauce his so called (fan) 'more like bitches to me chased me half way their. So I took him to the one place I knew where he would be safe, that was to the strong pink haired beauty. Knocks heard at the door, the pink haired goddess rushed to prepare herseif for a visitor. Three more knocks came before she shouted out kicking down her own door. Naruto not mainly surprised by her anger, but her outfit.  
Sakura surprised by Naruto that he would go to such lenth to save Sasuke. " Sakura I need you to look after Sasuke for a while I'm not taking him to the infirmury, it's to risky to do that because some inside the village want him dead, gone, capute." The frisky ninja said in a toned inside voice.

"I'll report to Tsunade that the mission was a failure," once again Naruto said before leaving. Sakura grapped him by the arm before he lelf, he was causious to not step on Sasuke's foot that was hanging off the couch. Naruto was amazed by what body figure Sakura beheld, she came close to Naruto's left ear after twrelling around in her pajammas saying "I cant." Naruto looked at her like she was crazy or something, responding with a , " You cant do what," as he began to talk again. As his voice continued on Sakura shut him up with a hit in the gut. He fell onto the spewwing out blood from his mouth. Sakura took both of her hands to his cheecks and she said slowly to him, "Naruto you know I love right,"as a gust of wind blew in from the window.

Naruto responed saying "Right"

Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheeck, but that kiss on the cheeck lead Sakura to kissing him closer and closer to the lips Sakura couldn't control herself when Naruto felt the tip of her lips he had to stop her. He told her "This is no time for kissing or for making love we have to stop plu......... He was shut up by one of the most passionate kiss he would have never had by his girlfriend. Sakura forced him into the bed room and locked the door behide herself. Naruto stood as so did Sakura she pulled down the pink night gown she was wearing. She pulled it down slowly so Naruto's attenion was all toward her. For some reason he couldn't turn his head away from the sight of her glorious figure. She to Naruto and locked lips with. They laid back on the bed with their lips chained togther, Naruto this was something not yet experienced at his young age. (Not to mention Naruto is a virgin. What will his girl think if he loss his virginity to someone else.) Sakura broke the kiss Naruto proseeded with another. Sakura undid his pants for him she saw that his member was only up how she wanted alittle bit. She put her face against his member that suck uot his shorts halfway. Sakura did this to measure his dick and feel the warmth of it. She counted to fourteen inches and felt the tip of his manhood.

Just as she was about to reveal his ego broken glass shattered in the next room. Naruto quickly ran into the next room, Sakura followed behide him. They entered the room and found one but Sasuke's was gone, glass everywhere, the broken window Sakura stared through. Where Sasuke's body once laid was a note. The note saying

_THE BIRD THAT FLYS;ALSO WALKS  
BUT A MAN THAT FLYS; WALKS NO MORE................_

_ '_What does this letter mean,' Naruto turned to Sakura and ran off. leaving her behide with just the blanket rapped around her. She looked up to him as jumped off, she smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTHER THEIR WILL BE A LEMON LEMONNY LEMONTASICT SCENCE SO PLEASE REAR AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
